Authentic automobile wire spoke wheels, while attractive, are subject to several disadvantages not inherent to conventional solid wheels. Primarily, wire spoke wheels are both expensive to manufacture and troublesome to maintain. Such wheels have traditionally been formed of chrome-plated steel. Because of the shape of modern automobile wheels, it is difficult, if not impossible to uniformly chrome-plate the rim portion of the wheel. Another disadvantage inherent to most conventional authentic automobile wire spoke wheels, is that the spokes that protrude through the tire rim into the tire area. Accordingly, it is necessary to either attempt to seal the aperture in the tire rim through which the outer end of the spokes protrude, or alternatively, a tube-type tire must be utilized. Tube-type tires, however, are not presently popular. Yet another disadvantage of authentic automobile wire spoke wheels is that when such wheel engages a road hazard, curb, or other solid object, the spokes must often be adjusted and returned. This procedure requires special equipment and the services of a skilled mechanic. It is likewise well known, that authentic automobile wire spoke wheels utilize a hub and a rim connected by the wire spokes with the opening between the hub and the rim permitting grease, oil and road dirt to coat the spokes. Such spokes are difficult to clean, except by steam cleaning.